


hi welcome to chili's

by yuuchsn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuchsn/pseuds/yuuchsn
Summary: Rantaro Amami added 15 others to all furries unite





	1. Chapter 1

**Rantaro Amami added 15 others to all furries unite**

 

Maki Harukawa: what the f u c k

 

Kaede Akamatsu: why???

 

Rantaro Amami: because i wanted to bitch

 

Chabashira Tenko: rantaro turn ur location on i just wanna talk

 

Himiko Yumeno: its ok babe he was joking

 

Himiko Yumeno: i think

 

Kokichi Ouma: yall this is hella boring

 

Shuichi Saihara: dont

 

Maki Harukawa: you

 

Kaito Momota: fucking

 

Kaede Akamatsu: dare

 

**Ouma Kokichi changed 15 others names**

 

i watch porn for the plot: he fucking did it

 

i write sasunaru lemons on wattpad:  (＃`Д´)

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: lmao who the fuck watches porn for the plot

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: shit

 

has drawn yiff: Sorry Angie was gone, she was speaking with Atua!

 

has slept for over 10 hours before: kms

 

dips his fries in guacamole: ^ big ass mood

 

ive been gay for all the boys in our class: i mean true but why is my name so goddamn long

 

said sorry to a door: Gonta not understand some names.

 

tsundere bitch: kokichi im going to kill you

 

Kokichi Ouma: please no qmq

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: any of yall hear footsteps

 

Kokichi Ouma:shES BANGING ON MY DOOR HELP ME

 

ive been gay for all the boys in our class: bye bitch

 

* * *

 

 

6/3/2018

 

sadly i dont have a dick: Hello! I am very sorry that I have not been texting on here!

 

kisses the piano goodnight: its fine kiibo

 

some degenerates are ok: did maki beat up ouma

 

ive been gay for all the boys in our class: yeah,,  had to take him to the nurse

 

sadly i dont have a dick: Uhm, I am confused as to who is who.

 

ive been gay for all the boys in our class: im shuichi

 

kisses the piano goodnight: damn shuichi u have no shame

 

ive been gay for all the boys in our class: lol true

 

kisses the piano goodnight: ok ill confess. im kaede

 

i dip my fries in guacamole: we all knew dw

 

tsundere bitch: no one else here plays piano. still love u tho

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: its quite fuckin obvious the fries and guacamole bitch is rantaro

 

i dip my fries in guacamole: u got me

 

i watch porn for the plot: who the fuck does that

 

i watch porn for the plot: im actually really curious. who the fuck does that shit

 

i dip my fries in guacamole: me bitch

 

said sorry to a door: I'm Gonta :D

 

kisses the piano goodnight: brb guys i needa cry

 

kisses the piano goodnight: ok back

 

i **dip my fries in guacamole changed his and 6 others names**

 

shoe icky: understandable have a nice day

 

kaede is lesbian: lmfao yeah

 

bugman: thank you Rantaro! :)

 

dig bick: omg,,,,,,,,,, youre welcome,,, ily,,,,, sm,,,,

 

shoe icky: mood of the eyar

 

shoe icky: year*

 

Kibble: Thank you Rantaro.

 

we're all children of Atua: Angie wonders.... Who is 'i watch porn for the plot'? :3

 

Kokichi Ouma: kaito

 

i watch porn for the plot: FUCK YOU

 

Kokichi Ouma: hell no

 

i watch porn for the plot: i didnt mean it like that im not gay i dont like men. i love girls. pussy. vagina.

 

some degenerates are ok: ^big mood right after u typed gay

 

dig bick: ur name contradicts that though

 

some degenerates are ok: tenko will kill u

 

some degenerates are ok: shit

 

kaede is lesbian: i think tsundere bitch is maki

 

tsundere bitch: u know me so well <3

 

kaede is lesbian: <3

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: get a fuckin room

 

dig bick: thats miu

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: nno

 

dig bick: yyeah

 

shoe icky: im going to bed yall nighgt

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: sup fuckers
> 
> Kokichi Ouma: why are u on my phone
> 
> still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: cuz fuck u thats why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is featuring some of the scenarios me and friend made up for the v3 characters

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: sup fuckers

 

Kokichi Ouma: why are u on my phone

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: cuz fuck u thats why

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: anyways yall the funniest shit just happened

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: so me, rantaro, and ryoma went to a mexican resturant right

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: and the dude goes to take rantaros order and rantaro fuckin says

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: 'uh yeah can i get ur biggest bowl of guacamole, and i mean your BIGGEST bowl'

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: and the waitor goes 'are u sure abt that sir?'

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: and then rantaro has this fuckin creepy ass fACE ON AND SAYS

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: 'did i fuckin stutter'

 

has slept for over 10 hours before: i giggled

 

dig bick: i only eat the finest cuisine

 

kaede is lesbian: w wwhsatd what the fuck rantaro

 

dig bick: i just wanted some guac ok

 

* * *

 

mommy ;): You all should be sleeping.

 

mommy ;): Do not think I don't see that you're all online.

 

kaede is lesbian: sorry mommy :(

 

mommy ;): It's fine, darling. Don't let it happen again.

* * *

 

watches porn for the plot: yall.. the game has been changed

 

watches porn for the plot: me and shuichi we're hangin out yaknow

 

watches porn for the plot: but then i realized.... hes really pretty

 

Kokichi Ouma: no shit

 

kaede is lesbian: thats hella gay bro

 

watches porn for the plot: shut the ffrick up

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: i'd smash

 

Kibble: Yeah, I too agree that Shuichi is quite attractive.

 

dig bick: hes thicc

 

still uses the ugandan knuckles meme: hell yeah

 

Kokichi Ouma: i got dibs tho >:3c

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry guys im not funny but anyways shuichi is the prettiest thing so yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well when life gives you lemons
> 
>  
> 
> also me just making the characters choose hinanami or komahina cuz i cant choose myself

**Ouma Kokichi changed still used the** ugandan **knuckles meme's name to country boy**

 

**Ouma Kokichi changed watches porn for the plot's name to buzz lightyear**

 

**Ouma Kokichi changed some degenerates are ok's name to socks and sandals**

 

**Ouma Kokichi changed has change has slept for over 10 hours before's name to ben**

 

ben: why

 

Ouma Kokichi: inside joke

 

**Ouma Kokichi has changed his name to papa smurf**

 

shoe icky: kaito made me play fortnite

 

buzz lightyear: you act like its not a good game

 

shoe icky: its honestly just minecraft hunger games but worse

 

buzz lightyear: get out

 

shoe icky: im.. im ur roomate?

 

buzz lightyear: get the fuck out of my house

 

papa smurf: its ok shumai u can live with me ;)

 

shoe icky: hell no youre moms gay

 

papa smurf: no u :(

 

writes sasunaru lemons on wattpad: Hey guys! Do y'all know Hajime?

 

kaede is lesbian: the guy in the grade above us? yeah

 

writes sasunaru lemons on wattpad: Yeah, him. Anyway, who do you think he's dating?

 

papa smurf: bet u 20 dollars its that chiaki girl

 

buzz lightyear: i thought he was dating that annoying white haired dude

 

papa smurf: lmao hell no do u see how annoyed he looks when he's around?

 

buzz lightyear: yeah but sometimes when its just the 2 of them he looks p content

 

papa smurf: nope nope nope, its chiaki

 

papa smurf: why do u wanna know anyways tumugi

 

writes sasunaru lemons on wattpad: Research purposes.

 

shoe icky: i think he might be dating mikan

 

shoe icky: cuz remember when i took ouma to the nurse?

 

shoe icky: didnt we see him cuddling mikan

 

papa smurf: lmao yeah

 

papa smurf: i still cannot believe he was the little spoon too 

 

shoe icky: it was hella cute tho

 

country boy: why dont you guys fucking ask him

 

**country boy added Hajime Hinata to all furries unite**

 

country boy: who u dating

 

Hajime Hinata: Who tf are u guys

 

shoe icky: the class that was also there when u chiaki and nagito accidentally set the gym on fire

 

Hajime Hinata: Oh

 

Hajime Hinata: Well to answer ur question im not rlly dating anyone

 

Hajime Hinata: But there might be something going on between me and chiaki... but there is also something between me and nagito oof

 

papa smurf: pay up yall

 

buzz lightyear: uhm no u were wrong

 

papa smurf: shut the fucj up

 

Hajime Hinata: you guys bet on me?

 

Hajime Hinata: fuck that shit

 

**Hajime Hinata left all furries unite**

 

papa smurf: :( he's gone

 

buzz lightyear: he better get together with nagito or im gonna be pissed

 

shoe icky: why tho

 

buzz lightyear: cuz they cute together

 

shoe icky: wow

 

papa smurf: square up hinanami 4 life

 

buzz lightyear: sorry bitch komahina is where it is at

 

papa smurf: lets settle this

 

papa smurf: we gonna vote

 

papa smurf: say 'im cultured' if ur for hinanami

 

papa smurf: say 'im uncultured' if ur for komahina

 

yuMENo: im uncultured

 

socks with sandals: i would never take a males side but since himiko did it

 

socks with sandals: im uncultured

 

Kibble: I think Chiaki and Hajime would be very cute!

 

bugman: Gonta thinks so too :D

 

we're all children of Atua: Atua says KomaHina is the way to go!

 

shoe icky: sorry babe but... komahina...

 

ben: hinanami

 

country boy: fuck me up with that gay shit komahina for sure

 

kaede is lesbian: uhm.... idk what to choose

 

2 inch punisher: Hm.....

 

2 inch punisher: I suppose I will go with the minority..

 

2 inch punisher: hinanami

 

mommy ;): There are past incidences i cannot ignore, so I choose Komahina.

 

tsundere bitch: komahina

 

kaede is lesbian: i guess.. sorry babe but hinanami...

 

writes sasunaru lemons on wattpad: hinanami!!

 

dig bick: sorry kai,,, but hinanami is the good shit

 

MONOKUMA: sPLIT OPINION!I!K@!! SCRUM DEBATE

 

shoe icky: gtfo

 

 


End file.
